Doors To Death
by THeBOMBER1299
Summary: 1st PJO fanfic. 7 seven in the great prophecy are going to rome. what happens, will there be graeco-roman conflicts?check to see. constructive criticism please. R&R. this story will have short chapters and fast updates. R
1. Chapter 1

**First PJO fanfic so don't be too hard. Please Review and reply to my questions! Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

He swirled, sidestepped, slashed at the spear. The shaft gave away, to the might of Riptide and Percy Jackson. He pulled the bronze blade upwards and rested it on the shoulder of his opponent. "Ha!" Percy smirked. "Two times in a row!" he taunted Frank, who had broken his second pilum of the day. Annabeth cheered for him, and Percy ran towards her and they met in a tight embrace. "Once more! I'll beat you up this time." "Okay, but you're the one who is going to be beat up!"

Frank took up his defensive stance. He had a trick up his sleeve this time. Percy started first, lunging towards him, glowing sword in hand. Time seemed to slow down, as Frank's 'son of Mars' instincts kicked up, and he began imagining him as the eagle he was capable of being. Fluid energy with adrenaline flowed though his bloodstream. He became smaller, his large legs turning into sharp talons and his clumsy arms turning into the sharp silent wings. His hair grew from everywhere, changing color and morphing into feathers. The change was a fluid transaction, and he began to see things with supernatural eyesight. He was Frank the Bald Eagle.

Frank flapped his wings once, just to remain at Percy's height and slashed and snapped with his claws, winging his way towards the diving-and –ducking Percy. "Hey! No fair! I can't—" was the only thing he could say before his head was whacked by Frank's already-changing grizzly bear arm. It left Percy unconscious.

"No! Why did you do that?" shouted Annabeth, running towards Frank's almost human form and her boyfriend, who was lying on the wooden floor. Frank didn't have a chance to react before he felt the steely chill of Annabeth's dagger resting under his chin. Frank sighed._ Back to square one with the greacus roman thing._ "Look, I didn't want to hurt him, I was just trying to – '' "kill him!"

"Hey guys, not going to listen to me, huh? I'm alright." Came Percy, who had just stood up and was rubbing his bruised cheek. "Come on, wise girl, he did it by mistake. Leave it."

Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth had been chosen to go to Rome, and then to Greece. They had reached camp Jupiter in about 3 hours, pretty fast for a 25 ton warship clad in shields flamethrowers, weapons, and other things, all made of Celestial Bronze. All in all, the ARGO II rocked. They had reached Jupiter, had an exchange of leaders, Jason being welcomed to his family and Percy to his. A long and boring 'senate meeting' was held to decide that Frank, Hazel, and Percy would accompany the four from Camp Half-Blood. They would go to their first destination, Rome, by using the Little Tiber, which would flow to Rome, since it was the place where the mighty river originated. This idea of the wise girl was confirmed by seaweed brain.

And now, they were on course the Little Tiber heading for: Destination Rome!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch- 2** is short as I need a new chapter to move along…**

**Lot of Reviews= Motivated fan fiction Writer= More Updates!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing about PJO belongs to me; accept this story, of course…**

"Whoa man, we are already Superman. No need to go Flash too." repair boy shouted to Percy. It was a sunny, typical Californian morning, tanning all of the demigod's bodies. Even Hazel looked darker than usual. Apollo was loving this. Leo yelped as he fell down from the deck, his star-gazing telescope clattering away as the whole ship rocked on with amazing speed. This was the nut Percy's doing. "It is fun!" Hazel, Annabeth and Piper cracked up, trying to stifle their laughter as Leo glared at Percy. "Let's not fight, now" came Annabeth's voice, who had now gone below, deck.

"Yes, _mommy._"

All of the seven demigods were lounging on plush green sofas in the strategy room. Leo was trying to cook tofu on his fingers. Impossible. Annabeth started first. Her grey stormy eyes were full of worry. "Look guys, I don't know how we are going to reach Rome like this. We are too slow. We're still in California, I think. And are provisions are going low too. We need more food, and Leo, why didn't you put a washing machine on the ship? All of our clothes stink. We could be gone for months."_ and probably never come back too. _was the common thought, projected out loud.

"Hey, let's stop in SFO and buy some things. We need more food, provisions, and we can get some weapons from my house, too."

"Annabeth, don't you think it would be unsafe for seven of the most powerful demigods in history to roam around in _**SFO**_? It is teeming with the worst of monsters and last month's siege on the Cyclops layer has them full of anger and revenge." Jason said. He shuddered at the thought of the Iris message of vengeance the Cyclops had sent to camp Half-Blood. He looked at the others with a bit of doubt in Annabeth's suggestion.

"We'll have to risk it, and boy, since when are you the one for cautions, Jason?"

"Well, that is what you call Roman Military training, Annabeth." boasted Jason. Annabeth thought she saw a spark in the son of Jupiter's blue eyes. "Not going into battle shouting silly battle cries." At this point of time Percy's expression sagged, and Jason immediately knew he was thinking about Beckendorf, who had died when he blew up a shipful of monsters with Percy.

"Well, I am Hazel—."

_Levesque, we all know. Don't we, Martha?_

Every one gasped. Well, everyone except Percy and Annabeth, who just grinned. "Hello, Lord Hermes." Percy said without looking back. They were the only two familiar with George and Martha, snakes from Hermes' caduceus. They were not in full form as Hermes walked in. He wore his typical blue tracksuit and Adidas Jogging shoes, with little wings fluttering out. His caduceus was in hand, the two snakes entwined on the staff and another pair of wings on the top.

"Hello, demigods, Percy. I'll have to be quick, Zeus still doesn't like gods talking to demigods, so basically, dudes, I am now the god of nothing." The trademark Hermes mischievous smile was now gone, to be replaced by a frown of annoyance. The twinkle of his eyes was significantly reduced, it was almost not there.

_Lord, there is a call from Lord Poseidon. What should we…_

"Ignore it, George. Uncle will start haggling on how I get to talk to these demigods." Hermes said. "Well demigods, I have come to warn you. Zeus' anger has yet again gotten the better of him. As a result of his master-bolt-strike on Arizona farmland, Gaea has had yet another obstacle in her slumber. Now in almost semiconscious state, she will try her best to stop you from—"

_My lord, Lord Zeus! _

"Oops, gotta go." Hermes disappeared with a flash.


End file.
